Todos contra Santa
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: es navidad y los cullen quieren vengarse de santa por los malos regalos recibidos, para demostrarle a nessie que existe, !SANTA TIENE LA SANGRE MAS DULCE DEL MUNDO!.... tiene que ser mia-dijo Jasper sombriamente -Mal summary muchas risas TRADUCCION


Nada me pertenece esta es una traducción y los personajes son de Sm.

ORIGINAL DE**: PANDORANOTEBOOK**

Todos contra santa!

Era la noche antes de navidad, todos las Cullen estaban emocionadas, menos ellos…

Jasper Hale se agacho detrás del sofá de dos plazas, tenso y listos, y tenia en su mano una linterna.

-Muajajajaj- se rio en lo profundo de su garganta – Voy a conseguir a santa. Por fin cuando vengas por la chimenea te atacare y prenderé la luz ¡POR FIN TENDRE LA SANGRE MAS DULCE DEL UNIVERSO!

Jasper había buscado la sangre mas dulce del universo durante años, y por fin a través de extensos cálculos matemáticos y muchos días de búsqueda por Google dedujo que la sangre mas dulce la tiene el hombre mas dulce y ese es: Santa!

Se desplazo por el piso tipo militar, hasta la mesita de café. – me comeré a santa.

Mientras tanto Edward Cullen se hizo cargo del antiguo escondite de Jasper (el sofá) mientras que en su mano tenia una red de mariposa y una cámara.

-Voy a tener la prueba de que Santa existe – susurro febrilmente, -he comprobado que existen los Vampiros, Hombres lobos (gracias al chucho Black), nomos y gracias al photo-shop tengo una maravillosa foto de monstruo del lago Ness.. Ahora voy a probar que Santa es Real.

Edward recientemente viajo a Escocia, para buscar que el Monstruo de su hija fue real, desde que descubrió el Photo-shop, comprobó que encontrar la prueba era fácil.

Lanzo una rápida mirada sobre el sofá de dos plazas para asegurarse de que la costa estaba despejada entonces corrió tan rápido como pudo para esconderse en las cortinas.

Un minuto o dos mas tarde Emmett entro de puntillas en la habitación y se escondió detrás del sofá, en las manos tenia una gran arma (metralleta) y cinta adhesiva,

-Santita mejor que me traigas mi Barbie Malibu este año o creo que tendrás que darnos donación de sangre- murmuro entre dientes.

Emmett tenia derecho de estar loco. Durante 4 años había estado pidiéndole a santa su barbie, ¿pero se la ha traído? ¡NO!

Se instalo detrás del asiento en una posición mas cómoda, Click, Click, Click, se tocaba el arma contra su rodilla. –Vamos santa, aparece.

Si bien era suficiente con lo que pasaba abajo, Carlisle Cullen estaba en la azotea, se puso su barba blanca hecha de algodón sobre la cara y se puso el sombrero rojo, suspiro y se preparo,

-Cada año- murmuro para si mismo – mis hijos son inmortales y todavía creen en Santa Claus y cada año hacen lo mismo.

Cada año encuentran otra razón para estar molestos con santa ¡pero esto esta a punto de cambiar, dio unas palmaditas con mucho cariño a su saco de regalos, despues de este año a los Cullen le encantaría Santa

Se sento al borde de la chimenea mientras trataba de recordar como era el camino que debía seguir, NUNCA tirarse de cabeza, recordó la gran entrada de 5 años, Ouch, Aun podía sentir las astillas en su cuello.

Tieo antes el saco negro de golosinas antes de el, con esperanza de activar contra el saco todas las trampas. En el fondo.

Carlisle respiro profundamente para calmarse, al bajar se dedico a ver cada parte, no sabia donde sus hijos pusieron las trampas

De repente hubo un montón de gritos de batalla, que solo podía significar una cosa: la batalla acaba de empezar.

Emmett salto detrás del sofá y grito –MUERE SANTA –mientras apuntaba a Carlisle con su arma

Carlisle se quedo inmóvil, preguntándose quien en su sano juicio le daría un arma a Emmett.

-Donde esta mi barbie Malibu!

Antes de poder reaccionar se vio atrapado en una red de mariposa, seguido por un Flash, de la cámara de Edward, -sonríe santa! – sonrió de manera maniaca

Jasper aprovecho el momento de que "santa" estaba encandilado y salto fuera de la mesa hacia el cuello de Carlisle.

-¡SI! Por fin- grito Edward tomando mas fotos,

-No me empujes gordis, ¡te voy a dar hasta diez para que me des mi barbie, si no lo haces vas a tener la lipo gratis!!

Jasper cuando llego al cuello de Carlisle, el por precaución se puso azúcar en el cuello, Jasper pensó que estaba tomando la sangre mas dulce del mundo, cuando de verdad eras azúcar,

-Una – comenzó a contar Emmett

-Comprobé que santa existe ¡ en tu cara chucho! ¡seré rico! –Edward estaba diciendo incoherencias mientras tomaba cada foto, estaba tan emocionado que olvido de leer la mente de Carlisle

-Dos

Carlisle Estaba como loco, preguntándose por que coño había echo esto.

-Tres

´-ñan ñam ñam ñam- gemia Jasper mientras tomaba la "sangre"

-Cuatro

-Te amo, me odio – decía Edward.

-ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM

-Eres fabuloso querida, (8) pose pose modélame …

-Seis .. prepares quirófano

-ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM

-Cariño inclínate a la derecha y dame una pose Sexy!

-Siete

-ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM

-Enrula tu barba, eres tan natural, la cámara te ama.

-Ocho

-Ñam Ñam ñam

Carlisle se trataba de liberar en vano

-nueve

Carlisle como pudo le lanzo la barbie a Emmett y este grito como bueno .. ¿marico? Dejando caer su arma ¡esto es magia! Dijo mientras saltaba con su muñeca.

Carlisle desprendió a Jasper de su cuello y este quedo mordiendo el aire por varios segundos

Carlisle saco un frasco y se la dio

-esta es parte de mi sangre. La mas sabrosa y dulce del mundo

-universo –corrigió Jasper tomando la botella.

La "sangre" de la botella no era mas que agua de azúcar con colorante rojo

Carlisle saco un paquete de su bolsa y se lo dio a Edward

-¿un caballo?

Pero cuando lo abrió era la nueva ampliación del Photo-shop -¡genial! Ahora probare que el hada de los dientes existe.

Carlisle solo suspiro – bueno me voy

-Espera! – dijo Emmett- te ves muy familiar

Carlisle se quedo inmóvil

-¿no te vi en el centro comercial la semana pasada?

Carlisle dejó escapar el aliento que había estado reteniendo.

"Amigo, que era el _centro comercial de Santa_. Ellos no son ayudantes de Santa Claus de verdad! "Jasper le informó." Su sangre no es tan dulce ".

Carlisle se estremeció, moviéndose hacia la chimenea.

"¿Olvidaste tu obligatorias líneas de Santa!" Emmett le recordó.

"Uh .... Feliz Navidad a todos! Y a todos tengan una buena noche!?"

"Ahora rie"le obligo Emmett

"Ho Ho Ho".

Rosalie apareció en la puerta. "¿Alguien me llama… ¡OMG! Carlisle es santa!

Carlisle se estremeció en el uso de su nombre.

"No." Jasper dijo. "Nadie te ha llamado. Santa acaba de decir" ho ho-"¡Oh!" Se echó a reír. "Ho .... lo entiendo. Gracioso".

"Le dije que era real, Rose!" Edward se burlo.

"¿Pu-puedo obtener un regalo?" -Preguntó ella, el labio inferior temblaba.

Carlisle no había esperado a nadie excepto a los niños a la participación el lugar y no había traído nada para Rose. "Uh .... no". Dijo que después de pensar un par de segundos. "Usted ha sido, eh, muy malo!"

Emmett se rió tan Carlisle modificarse rápidamente, "No ha sido agradable Bella. Hay que ser agradable y yo estudie la posibilidad de un regalo... uh, al médico brillante y hermoso, Carlisle, para darle a usted".

Rosalie asintió. "Voy a tratar de usted, Santa!" Ella dijo que bate sus pestañas en él.

Carlisle se movió incómodo hacia el lugar del fuego. "Uh ..."

"Hey!" Emmett gruñó. "¿Estás intentando robar mi mujer, Claus!?"

Carlisle sintió el peligro y se echo a correr a la chimenea pero Emmett agarro sus pies en el aire. Afortunadamente Emmett era muy grande para entrar en la chimenea,

-Emm, estoy bajo el muérdago – dijo Rosalie causando que Emmett soltara a Carlisle

-Cuida tu espalda, Claus, el próximo año estaremos listos y te castrare

Y eso que Carlisle pensó que lograría la paz. Ahora hasta lo quieren castrar!


End file.
